Caged Within the Dark
by r345678
Summary: How will Jack live with an overprotective semi-insane father who will stop at nothing to keep him hidden away and caged in the dark forever? Beware future lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know why but I just absolutely love the whole "Pitch is Jack's father" idea. It's probably one of my favorite kinds of stories for them but sadly, there are little to no good/actual stories out there like this. So, this will be my individual take on overprotective (kind of insane but still loving) daddy Pitch. This first chapter is basically a short prologue.**

**Summary- How will Jack live with an overprotective semi-insane father who will stop at nothing to keep him hidden and locked in the dark forever? Beware future lemon.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned any of this there would be a second movie by now**

* * *

"But daddy please-" a 6 year old Jack whined.

"I said no and that is final Jack." Pitch reached down picking up his child.

"It is already your bed time and much too late at night for you to be outside for any reason."

Pitch carried his child into his room, setting him down in the large crib. He got out Jack's small footie pajamas and helped his son change into them, before making him lie down for bed.

"But daddy, I'm not tired." Jack said right before yawning loudly.

"Oh yes you are, now go to sleep child, you need lots of rest." And with that Pitch left the room to continue on with his night.

Yes, Pitch realized that Jack was getting a bit too old for a crib, but this mattered very little to him. Jack didn't need to know that it wasn't normal and Pitch saw no reason to change anytime soon.

You see, Pitch has a small, _quirk_, if you will. After the death of his wife, he became very possessive and overprotective of his baby, Jack. He never let him out of his sight, never left him alone, never had any friends over. He schooled Jack from home and Jack never, _ever_, under any circumstances, was allowed outside.

Pitch lost some of his sanity on the night he watched his wife die.

Jack was his precious child, and _no one_ would take him away. Not a friend, nor enemy, nor lover. Jack was _his_, and he would be further damned if he let him slip away as well.

No, Jack wasn't going anywhere. Pitch had an eternity to keep Jack, all to himself. If he has to lock Jack in a cage and keep him from the outside world, well, then that is exactly what he will do.

So yes, the crib is a necessity in Pitch's mind. It is secure and is tall enough and big enough to make sure that Jack cannot get out without someone helping him out. It was the perfect excuse to cage his son away from the world.

He did not care if Jack would grow up to hate him because of this, as long as he was in his father's grasp. It was a very likely assumption that Jack, the already rambunctious child, would grow up to be rebellious. The day would come where Pitch would have to lock up his son's powers and lock him up in an actual cage, as to keep him from leaving.

This all seemed perfectly fine to Pitch. He would do anything after all, anything at all, if it meant keeping his child by his side. Jack would be his child forever, no matter how old he becomes. Spirits like them live forever, so Jack would just have to learn to love him, eventually.

With or without his sanity.

* * *

**Alrighty so you get the gist. Hopefully. Yes, they both still have their powers but Jack's will be a little different. Yes, it is still in the same time period as the movie. And yes the Guardians will be in this story, though I must say I have a distinct hatred for them all. Just a warning there may be some lemony fresh scent in this story, with whom, you'll just have to figure that out later. Review if you want to, it makes me happy :) I talk too long, sorry.**


	2. New

**-Chapter 1 (or 2 however you look at it).**

* * *

**Pitch's POV**

* * *

"Hey dad?" the young boy asked.

"Yes, Jack?" What could the boy possibly want to know now?

Ever since Jack's one hundredth birthday he has been oh-so curious about everything. I've shown him pictures and given him dreams but it just doesn't ever seem to be enough for him. Jack always seems to have something new to wonder about.

Why couldn't he just be content.

It would definitely make _my_ days easier.

I sighed inwardly. I guess Jack being imaginative and creative was better than him being a thoughtless doll.

Jack sat on his stool at the table thinking about his question. It was always so easy to tell when Jack was thinking, he would always make a cute face and look down.

Jack had his thoughts together once he looked back up.

"What does snow look like?" he asked. He stared up at me with his large blue eyes, waiting for an answer. I knew answering him truthfully would be a bad idea, yet I did so anyway, albeit reluctantly.

"It's as white and soft as your hair, Jack. It falls from..._clouds_ when it becomes too cold..._outside_."

I hesitated before saying those two certain words. I knew they would be touchy subjects for Jack.

Of course I was right, Jack looked away after a few moments.

"Oh," he whispered quietly.

"Do you think…," Jack asked before pausing uncertainly.

I crossed my arms knowingly, waiting for the same question I get every year.

Jack finally got the courage to ask, and looked back up at me.

"Do you think I'll ever see it, dad?"

It always hurt to see Jack's face as I told him no every time he asked me. I decided to go with a different tactic this time.

I went behind Jack's chair, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"Not unless you want _them_ to get you." I whispered to my son before standing back up and walking around the table.

He stared at me with wide, curious eyes, just dying for new information.

"What do you mean _them_? Who are _they_?" He asked me nervously.

I started walking around the table slowly again.

"_They_ are a group of evil spirits. There are four of them. Some of them come out every night. Some only come out once a year, because they need to build up their strength for when they.." I paused.

Jack was almost out of his seat in curiosity. He followed me with his eyes, until I finally made it all the way back to his chair.

I leaned down to his ear once more. This time I wrapped my arms around his small body, as if trapping him.

"They come out, only at night so they cannot be seen, and then they find children, and steal them away. They drag the children back to their caves, and _devour them whole_." I whispered into his ear, holding him tight.

Jack looked very afraid at this point, shaking in my arms. His eyes started to water. "I don't want to be eaten daddy." He cried.

I picked him up from the chair, holding him like a small toddler, and patting his back softly.

"Then you must promise me something, Jack." I whispered once more, to calm him down.

I could feel Jack nod against my shoulder, as he continued to whimper softly.

"Do not _ever_, and I mean _**never**_, go outside." I said sternly.

Jack kept crying, too tired to hold it in, as he agreed. "Okay daddy, I won't leave you, I promise."

I smiled, carrying Jack to his room so he could take a nap.

I kissed him softly, before leaving his room, and locking it from the outside.

"Good boy."

* * *

**Jack's POV**

* * *

I know I told my daddy I wouldn't go outside, and the thought of the evil spirits made me shiver in fear, but….

I've always wanted to go outside!

Sometimes daddy will tell me stories about the different seasons and what it looks like outside but it's just not enough. I want to actually see it for myself. I want to feel all of it; the snow, the rain, I want to get a sunburn, I want to jump into a pile of those little things that come off of the bigger logs. What are they called again?

Leeks? Leaps? Oh right, leaves.

_Leave._

That is probably my least favorite word. I remember when daddy told me that momma had to leave. I still don't understand why she never came back, but daddy told me she is in a "better place now" or something like that.

Anyways, I know it would make my daddy sad if I left too, just like momma, and I guess that's why I can't go outside. But I promise I won't go anywhere, I just want to see it real quick, and I'd come right back. Besides, I wouldn't want those evil spirits to get me.

I jumped out of bed and ran straight for the door. I never hit it though.

Daddy tells me I'm special all the time. He says I'm one of a kind. He says I'm un-, unik-?, Oh right, unique.

He says this because I am a winter spirit, just like my momma, but I'm also like daddy! It makes me really happy that I'm like my daddy. I am a shadow spirit, so I can pass through anything, but I am also a winter spirit, so anything I touch turns to ice.

Daddy knows that one day I will have both powers, but what he doesn't know is that I can already use some of them.

I had to concentrate hard but I ran straight through the door. I was really proud of myself but I had to be quiet, or else I would get caught.

I knew where the entrance to our home was because sometimes daddy has to go outside, I've just never been able to make it to the top.

This time though, I used my ice magic to make stairs to get to the top of the hole.

I got to the very top and could see the black box thingy covering up the entrance. I looked behind me one more time to make sure daddy wasn't around before I took a deep breath and used my shadow magic to pass through the entrance.

When I climbed out and opened my eyes, I felt like I was in a whole new world.

* * *

**Some of Jack's speech may seem unintelligent, he is supposed to be portrayed that way because he is still a child. Sorry I haven't updated since last year (hah get it?) I could of sworn I did but anyway, here you go.**


End file.
